


Comes in thirds

by Immafanof_everything



Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [20]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: FTM Yakko, Gen, MTF Dot, NB Wakko, Non-binary Wakko, cute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: Yakko calls a family meeting to come out, but the tables are turned.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Comes in thirds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoidGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGhost/gifts).



> I gush about ya'll to my friends.  
> I tried my best hope ya like. :) <3

Yakka’s known her whole life that she wasn’t normal, she was a toon most of them aren’t ‘normal’ in the human sense. But she knew she was not normal for another reason, she was a boy. Sure she was designed to have a female body and her name is female, but she just isn’t female. She male and she's a boy, and only recently did he figure that out.

“Family meeting, Family meeting!!!” Yakka yells. Today he’s going to tell his brothers he’s a boy. 

Wakko and Dakko run into the room sitting down. 

“What you need sis?” Dakko says

“Well you two know that gender is a fluid thing, and not just binary it-”

Yakka is interrupted by Dakko “Wait, you know I'm a girl!!?!?!? I was planning on coming out in a few days but since you already know, I’m female. Wait, you need my pronouns. Which are she/her, and I want to go by Dot.” 

“That was brave sis, and bold. Well, I have something to say too I’m Non-binary.” Wakko says “They/them pronouns please!” 

“Yakka you ok? You look shocked.” Dot says

Yakka snaps out of his shocked state. “Ya sibs, I'm fine in fact I’m more than fine I’m not the only trans one in our fam!” he smiles.

“Your…” Dot starts

“FTM. I use he/him pronouns and I would like you two to call me Yakko.” He says.

“Ok, Yakko.” They say in unison. 

“I love you guys,” Yakko says

**Author's Note:**

> next up: ftm Yakko suggested by agaymess  
> love you guys see ya Monday :) <3


End file.
